The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a power supply device using the same, and to, for example, a technology effective for application to a switching power supply device for converting a high voltage to a low voltage.
A semiconductor device in which power MOSFETs, drive circuits for driving them, and a control circuit for transferring switching control signals to the drive circuits are mounted into one package, has been described in, for example, a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-17620) (refer to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) and FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b)). The semiconductor device is capable of multiphase operation (refer to FIG. 15).
A multiphase DC/DC converter device for supplying power to a load in phases respectively different from one another, using a plurality of converter control ICs has been described in a patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-50891) (refer to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b)).